


Emménager ensemble?

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisa and Hatori comfort Onodera, M/M, Onodera is a fucking flipette, Takano is the more mature of the two, They argue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Mais quelle idée farfelue! Ritsu se demande si c'est réellement une bonne idée. Parce que Takano et lui... c'est quand même un poil compliqué. En plus, il la sent très mal cette histoire.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 5





	Emménager ensemble?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Comme dans l'animé, Onodera est chiant à mourir. Des fois je me demande comment je fais pour aimer à ce point un couple qui n'est gouverné que par les engueulades et les quiproquos. D'autant plus qu'Onodera est leeeeeent, mais leeeeeeeeent à la détente XD
> 
> Des fois il mériterait une paire de claques. Heureusement que Takano est un fantasme à lui tout seul. Ça rattrape bien la connerie d'Onodera. 
> 
> Pourtant je les AIME BORDEL!

Onodera Ritsu, 26 ans, éditeur aux éditions Marukawa dans les Shojo manga aux ordres de son actuel petit ami, Takano Masamune, était aux anges.

Depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté les avances de Takano, il se sentait constamment de bonne humeur. De jour comme de nuit. Bon, parfois cette enflure l'énervait encore et cherchait toujours à l'ambarrasser dans les pires moment, mais il avait finit par s'habituer à ses exigences parfois impossible à satisfaire. Enfin... Il avait pensé s'y être habitué. Jusqu'à cette demande:

\- On devrait emménager ensemble.

Cette phrase, dite sur le ton banal de la discution, eu tout simplement comme conséquence de le faire suer à grosse goutte.

Emménager ensemble? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par "emménager ensemble"?  
Genre: Il venait habiter chez lui, ou lui venait habiter chez lui?

\- On habite déjà l'un à côté de l'autre, ça te suffit pas? fit-il d'un ton sec en se reprenant et en continuant la lecture de son manuscrit.

Il entendit Takano soupirer et sentit son poids sur le canapé tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- En quoi c'est pas pareil? cingla Ritsu sans quitter ses feuilles des yeux. On se voit tout les jours, chez nous et au bureau. Matin et soir.

Il entendit Takano soupirer à nouveau et il eut même la sensation qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Bientôt il put sentir son souffle dans son cou et son torse contre son épaule.

\- Oui mais j'aimerai dormir avec toi dans un lit qui nous appartiendrait à tout les deux.

Le stylo que Ritsu tenait lui échappa des doigts et alla se fracasser par terre dans un bruit mât. Il se tourna vers Takano en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, la mâchoire grande ouverte sur un son muet tandis que les yeux noisettes de son patron et sempaï le regardaient avec un sérieux mêlé à de l'envie. Il détourna le regard, rougissant d'autant plus et allant récupérer son crayon sur le sol.

\- C'est... on a qu'à dire que mon lit c'est le tiens et que ton lit c'est le miens alors! s'exclama-t-il en retournant à son manuscrit. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix, je bosse!

Sauf que Takano ne le voyait pas de cet œil et lui arracha son crayon rouge des mains pour que son attention soit entièrement focalisée sur lui.

\- Takano-san! s'énerva Ritsu en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

De colère cette fois-ci.

\- Rends-moi ça! Contrairement à toi je bosse, moi!

Il tenta de récupérer son objet de travail, en vain, et Takano en profita pour le déséquilibrer en le prenant par la hanche et le renversa dos contre les coussins moelleux avant de s'installer à califourchon sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser et le regarder avec agacement.

\- Onodera, je veux vivre avec toi, dans _un seul_ logement.

Écarquillant des yeux de surprise, et recommençant à rougir comme une pucelle face à son premier amant (Ce qui, dans le cas de Takano, était en partie vrai), il se mit à bafouiller:

\- Mais... je... je suis bien moi dans mon appartement alors...

\- Dans ces cas, je viendrai vivre avec toi.

Prit au dépourvu, Ritsu cru ne plus réussir à contre-argumenter, mais ce fut sans son très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu... tu as pensé Yokozawa-san? Et s'il ne venait plus te voir à cause de moi?!

Certes, il aurait pu trouver mieux, mais Ritsu n'avait jamais su se déméler les pieds dans ce genre de situations. Pire que tout, il avait même tendance à s'emméler encore plus dans des excuses et des propos qu'il ne pouvait plus retirer après, à cause de sa si grande fierté d'homme indépendant.

Pas terrible quand on était en couple.

Takano leva un sourcil dubitatif face à cet argument et demanda:

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de Yokozawa?

\- Depuis toujours! s'exclama alors Ritsu. Il passait son temps à me dire que je devais arrêter de te voir et que je te ferai du mal! Et maintenant tu veux qu'on habite ensemble?! Et puis même! Si on commence à habiter ensemble et que quelqu'un au travail venait à le savoir, il pourraient penser que tu me fais du favoritisme et que c'est injuste! Normal, non?! Que je m'inquiète!

Un pouffement interrompit sa tirade et Takano éclata de rire sous ses yeux outrés.

\- Takano-san! Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire comme ça?! Non mais j'y crois pas! Tu te moque de...!

Il fut interrompu par un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et s'agaça encore plus.

\- Ne m'interrompt pas, Taka...!

Des lèvres vinrent l'interrompre à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le baiser se fit insistant, plus poussé. Il n'eut pas la force de le repousser davantage, répondant bien malgré-lui à cette embrassade forcée. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus? Takano finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot...

\- Je n'ai jamais fait dans le favoritisme, signala alors, très justement, Takano en s'écartant. Et puis même si j'en faisais un jour, ce serait normal que ça arrive puisque je t'aime.

Ritsu en perdit tout ces mots, touché, plus qu'il ne le voulait, par la déclaration et se renfrogna:

\- Certes, mais il n'empêche que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Parce que tu veux toujours tout faire par toi-même, en convint Takano. Je sais, et je pense que tout le monde a vu à quel point tu te donnais à fond donc, que certains pensent que je te fais du favoritisme, serait abusé. Surtout qu'à la rigueur il serait normal, encore une fois, que j'en fasse, car ceux qui travaillent dur ne devraient pas être mis sur la touche.

Encore plus touché par ces paroles, Ritsu le regarda avec espoir.

\- Donc tu trouves que je travaille dur?

\- Si tu te levais plus tôt et que tu ne ratais pas constamment le train, ça se remarquerait.

Cette remarque, à elle seule, cassa immédiatement en mille petit morceaux, tout les compliments qui l'avaient précédé. Les faisant presque ressembler à des songes inatteignable.

\- C'est également pour cette raison qu'il faudrait qu'on habite ensemble. Ainsi, tu n'arriverais plus en retard au bureau puisque je serai là pour te réveiller à temps, argumenta son petit-ami.

\- J'arrive de moins en moins en retard, répliqua Ritsu en le regardant blasé.

\- Oui, car on dors de plus en plus ensemble.

\- Non, je fais juste plus attention.

\- À la bonne heure! À chaque fois qu'on ne dors pas ensemble tu te pointes à la bourre. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu, peut-être?

En fait, Ritsu, pour ce coup, aurait préféré qu'il ne le voit pas, en effet. Même si ça lui faisait plaisir que Takano fasse attention à lui. Juste un peu. Il restait un homme, lui aussi, après tout. Un homme **très** têtu.

\- Dans ce cas, je me lèverai juste un peu plus tôt.

Cette fois-ci il entendit très clairement un claquement de langue agacé provenir de Takano qui le regarda profondément énervé.

\- Tu as déjà essayé cette méthode et ça n'a fait que diminuer encore plus ton temps de travail. À cause de toi on a même faillit raté une publication importante. Tu veux que je te rappelle comment?

Non, c'est bon. Il venait déjà de le faire en lui reparlant de ce fait.

\- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu ne le veux vraiment pas au lieu d'essayer des excuses bidons. Alors? Je t'écoute, finit-il par demander en constatant le visage fermé de Ritsu.

Ritsu s'obstina au silence et se perdit même dans la contemplation du vase vide posé sur la commode du salon pour éviter le regard de Takano.

Frustré, celui-ci finit par descendre de ses hanches avant de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Ritsu se redressa intrigué et fronça des sourcils.

\- Takano-sa...?

Il fut stoppé dans son appel quand il entendit la porte de son appartement claquer derrière son amant et patron.

Il resta un moment interdit, yeux écarquillés face à cette attitude et faillit faire un infarctus quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche avant de son pantalon. S'en emparant les mains moites et tremblantes, il constata qu'il s'agissait de Takano. Il venait de lui envoyer un mail. Peut-être pour s'excuser?

_De: Takano Masamune_   
_À: Onodera Ritsu_

_Onodera, tant que tu refuseras de me dire exactement pourquoi tu ne veux pas emménager avec moi, considère que venir me parler d'autre chose que travail et emménagement me passera complètement par dessus la tête. Bien sûr, puisque tu veux tellement rester chez toi -seul - je ne te conseillerai que trop d'éviter de mettre les pieds dans le miens sauf si c'est pour venir me parler de ton problème._   
_Bonne soirée, et bonne chance pour te lever demain matin._   
_Je t'embrasse._

_Takano._

Ritsu en resta bouche bée et resta bien trois ou quatre minutes avec une expression de pure stupéfaction avant de se reprendre. La main tremblante, la colère montant peu à peu et ébouillantant son crâne d'insultes et de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire en face à son patron. Qui était, en plus de ça, son petit-ami autoritaire.

Une veine pulsa violemment sur sa tempe et il lui répondit avec hargne en marmonnant tout ce qu'il écrivait.

_De: Onodera Ritsu_   
_À: Takano Masamune_

_Parfait! Comme tu voudras! Mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule après ça en me disant que je te manque! Je ne te croirai pas et de toute manière j'en aurai rien à cirer! Et puis, comme si j'avais envie de venir chez toi! Tu me sous-estime complètement! Crétin! Va pleurer chez Yokozawa!_   
_Tu verras! J'arriverai à l'heure demain! Et sans perdre de temps!_   
_Bonne nuit! À-de-main!_   
_Va mourir!_

_Ton petit ami qui te hais!_

Il prit le temps de se relire plusieurs fois, puis, satisfait du résultat, lui envoya sa réponse d'un geste sec du pouce.

Non mais, fallait pas pousser non plus! Comme si ce crétin allait lui manquer. N'importe quoi.

Cette fois-ci, il attendit la réponse et quand celle-ci lui parvint finalement, il l'ouvrit avec impatience.

_De: Takano Masamune_   
_À: Onodera Ritsu_

_J'ai hâte de voir ton arrivée grandiose, tâche de ne pas t'endormir au bureau et de ne pas faire de bourde._

_Takano._

Sa colère fut, sans conteste, la plus violente qu'il eut connu. Il ne cessa de ruminer cette humiliation pendant toute la nuit, proférant des menaces de mort à l'encontre de cet idiot qui osait le sous-estimer et le prendre de haut. Ah, il était beau son amour tiens! De toute manière, il savait que Takano finirait par s'excuser d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à lui faire la tête. C'était juste une question de temps.  
Oui, une question de temps.

Il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles à ce prétentieux.

♡

Le lendemain, il se leva frais comme un zombie.

À force de s'acharner mentalement sur Takano, il avait finit par ne pas dormir du tout de la nuit. Mais pire que ça, sa journée fut un désastre. Certes, il arriva à l'heure. Mais il avait des cernes sous les yeux, tanguait dangereusement d'un côté à l'autre en marchant et faillit se cogner et tomber plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à son bureau. Évidemment, Takano était déjà là. Il avait dû commencer plus tôt. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, sauf pour parler travail. Et ne cherchèrent pas à se réconcilier. Ritsu s'endormit dès la troisième heure. Se renversa du café sur ses vêtements et cru qu'il allait encore s'endormir, dans l'ascenseur, cette fois. Évidemment, il n'arrêta pas de se faire rouspéter dessus par Takano et il finit par craquer... en pleine réunion...

\- Oh la ferme! C'est ta faute tout ça! Si t'avais pas eu une idée aussi farfelue que de vouloir emménager chez moi alors peut-être que je ferai moins de bourde! Alors arrête de me prendre le choux et mêle-toi de tes oignons!

Et ceci, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le groupe Emerald composé de Kisa, de Hatori et de Yokozawa (pour représenter le département des ventes).

\- Euh..., commença Kisa.

Avant de se faire violemment couper par Takano.

\- Ma faute?! s'exclama-t-il incrédule. C'est toi qui n'es pas fichu de faire la part entre ta vie privée et ton travail! 

\- Parce que t'es mon éditeur en chef! Comment veux-tu que je fasse la part des choses alors que...! Alors que tu me rajoutes du stress inutile sur le dos! 

Il vit une lueur incrédule briller dans le regard de Takano, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se débina, ayant un besoin irrépressible de sortir de cet endroit et de prendre l'air.

\- Onodera! entendit-il tandis qu'il refermait violemment la porte dans son dos et que les éditeurs des autres départements le regardaient passer avec étonnement.

Il finit par aller s'isoler dans les toilettes, espérant que là-bas, il finirait peut-être par se calmer. Une fois dans une cabine, il s'assit sur la cuvette et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de remarquer qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ha, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde l'avait dévisagé comme s'il avait eu de la peinture sur le visage.

Ça lui faisait les pieds tiens...

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de ses dernières paroles données à Takano et manqua de s'arracher les cheveux comme un crétin, commençant à stresser comme si le monde lui tombait sur la tête. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de sortir un truc pareil en pleine réunion des regroupements de projet?! Maintenant ils allaient tous être au courant de leur relation! Et lui qui avait préféré ne rien dire à personne! La poisse!

Ses entrailles se tordirent dans son abdomen et il se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Manquait plus que ça tiens....

\- Ri-chan? T'es là? l'appela une voix qu'il reconnu sans peine.

Il préféra ne pas répondre mais son reniflement le trahis et bientôt, une tête apparue sous la porte.

\- Bah oui t'es là!

\- Va-t-en Kisa-san, marmonna-t-il avant de détourner le regard et de se sortir un mouchoir pour se moucher inélégamment. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé?

Mais Kisa ne s'en alla pas et soupira même avant de se relever et de dire:

\- Ils m'ont demandé de partir à ta recherche, mais je suppose que tu ne tiens pas trop à y retourner.

C'était un euphémisme.

\- Pour m'humilier face à Yokozawa-san et à Takano-san? Certainement pas. 

\- Ah? Yokozawa-san est au courant pour Takano et toi? demanda-t-il intrigué. 

Zut, encore une boulette.

\- Bon, je suppose que c'est normal, reprit-il. Il se connaissent depuis longtemps ces deux-là donc...

Il y eut un silence, puis Kisa demanda:

\- Tu peux me laisser entrer? J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

Mais Ritsu ne fit aucun geste pour venir lui ouvrir. À la place, il demanda, intrigué, d'une voix incertaine:

\- Tu n'es pas choqué?

  
Une minute de silence.

\- À quel sujet? Au sujet de Takano-san et toi? Ou du fait que vous soyez tout les deux des hommes? Si c'est la première raison, un peu oui, parce que je ne voyais pas Takano-san en couple avec quelqu'un, mais si c'est la deuxième, pas vraiment puisque je suis en couple avec un mec donc...

Cette information fit écarquiller Ritsu des yeux.

\- Quoi?! J'ignorais que...

Il s'interrompit là et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ahah! Tu vois Ri-chan! T'étais pas le seul à cacher des trucs! fit-il amusé de son effet. Si tu veux, un jour je te présenterai Yukina, mais je le garde pour moi. 

Ritsu leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Manquerait plus que Hatori-san soit gay aussi..., murmura-t-il.

\- Si vous voulez savoir vous pouvez me le demander directement vous savez, fit une nouvelle voix à travers la cloison de sa porte des WC.

\- Ah! Hatori-san! Depuis quand t'es là?!

\- Depuis que vous avez abordés ta sexualité et depuis qu'on m'a demandé de t'aider à trouver Onodera. 

Silence gêné.

-Oh. Donc t'es gay? demanda Kisa sans la moindre honte. 

\- Kisa-san! s'exclama Ritsu outré. 

Là ça allait trop loin. Et puis ils avaient autre chose à faire que de parler de ce genre de choses! Même s'il n'avait pas envie de retourner à cette réunion où l'attendaient Takano et Yokozawa.

Sauf que Hatori ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Disons que j'aime et que je sors avec un homme, oui.

Sérieux?!

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on est tous de ce bord là à Emerald! s'exclama Kisa. Mais c'est génial, ça! Comme ça on va pouvoir discuter sexe! Quoique... je veux rien entendre sur Takano-san, Ri-chan.

Rouge comme une tomate, Ritsu commençait à ressentir le besoin ardent de plonger sa tête dans la cuvette pour ne plus rien entendre de cette discution. Bon sang, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, qui aurait cru qu'il parlerait de ce genre de choses avec ses collègues? 

\- Par contre, savoir comment vous avez finit en couple, ça ça m'intéresse.

Comment ils avaient finit en couple, hein? Parce que Takano était borné et qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue à lui-même qu'il l'aimait aussi. 

\- C'est compliqué..., finit-il par répondre

\- J'ai vu ça, oui, indiqua Kisa. Donc vous avez emménagés ensembles?

Non.

\- On habite sur le même pallier..., répondit-il. Dans le même immeuble...

Un sifflement impressionné lui répondit.

\- C'était voulu?! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Whoaw, Ri-chan! Je te savais pas aussi rentre dedans! 

\- C'est un hasard! se défendit-il. Et puis c'est lui qui m'a crocheté dedans! Je me serai bien contenté d'une relation chef à employé si on était pas sortis ensemble au lycée et qu'il ne s'était pas mit en tête de me reconquérir! 

Il se mordit la langue en se rendant compte de sa dernière phrase. Décidément la fatigue lui faisait dire n'importe quoi!

Il ne laissa pas cette information s'imprimer dans le cerveau de Kisa qu'il ouvrit en grand la porte.

\- Et puis de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je raconte! s'exclama-t-il en allant se laver les mains. Alors oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre et ne me posez plus de questions! 

Avant d'aller ouvrir la porte des toilettes.

\- Je m'en vais, dîtes à Takano-san que je rentre me reposer. Je suis pas en mesure de continuer cette réunion. Salut.

Sauf qu'il heurta un torse et tomba à la renverse sur les fesses. Il grogna de douleur avant de lever les yeux sur la personne qui venait de lui bloquer le passage et de s'étrangler.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, Onodera, fit la voix grave de son chef et petit ami en le fusillant du regard.

Regard que lui rendit Onodera.

\- Je rentre.

\- Non.

\- Je rentre, j'te dis.

\- Non, tu restes ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait finit et que tu te soit occupé de ranger nos bureaux. Fin. Kisa, Hatori, on vous attend.

Avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à s'en aller.

Sauf qu'Onodera n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

\- Je peux te parler?! Maintenant! s'exclama-t-il quand Takano fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et fit en se retournant à moitié vers Ritsu.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais moi, contrairement à certains, je bosse.

Ritsu resta presque bouche bée face à cette réplique qu'il avait lui-même sortit la veille à Takano pour lui dire de ne pas l'emmerder. Il se releva d'un coup, prit la première chose qui lui venait à la main, soit, son paquet de mouchoir et le balança dans le crâne de Takano de toute ses forces. Évidemment, cela ne fit aucuns dégâts mais il réussit néanmoins à attirer son attention.

\- Fais un pas de plus et je te jure que je change de boulot et d'appartement sur le champ. 

Les yeux de Takano s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. 

\- Tu n'es...

\- Je suis très sérieux, cingla-t-il. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je vois pas pourquoi je ne recommencerai pas.

Bon, ça c'était très méchant, mais il l'énervait aussi! En vrai! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi chiant de toute sa vie!

Il vit Takano hésiter, comme prit dans un dilemme qu'il savait important. Il finit par se pincer l'arrête du nez et murmura:

\- Bon sang, tu peux pas arrêter de me faire tourner en bourique un instant?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé avec cette histoire, répliqua Ritsu.

\- Peut-être, mais toi tu compliques toujours tout.

Du monde commençait à affluer tout autour d'eux et Ritsu commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Encore, avec Kisa et Hatori ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais avec des inconnus? Il ne voulait pas s'afficher plus que ça en public. 

Remarquant également ce fait, Takano grogna, s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui, le prit par le poignet d'une main ferme et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à une pièce vide, non loin des toilettes. Il le poussa à l'intérieur et ordonna à Kisa et à Hatori d'annuler la réunion. Qu'il en prendrait la responsabilité après. Puis il referma la porte et se tourna vers Ritsu.

\- Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler?

Pris au dépourvu, parce qu'il n'avait, en réalité pas prévu cette situation, Ritsu commença à paniquer et se mit à jouer avec son pull. 

\- Ah!? Euh... 

Il se sentit rougir et pinça des lèvres avec frustration.

Appuyé contre la porte, Takano se mit à soupirer.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, c'est ça?

Ritsu serra des dents et baissa le regard sur ses pieds.

\- Je... en fait je...

Mince, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Sa frustration grandissante, combinée à sa fatigue, il commença à voir flou et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'un hoquet larmoyant le prenait à la gorge.

C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il avait été un parfait crétin. 

\- Désolé..., sanglota-t-il en serrant ses mains sur ses propres manches. T'as raison, je complique toujours tout. Mais quand je commence à paniquer, je deviens exécrable et j'y peux rien, je déteste me faire marcher sur les pieds. C'est pas ta faute, je suis une tête de mule. Un gros crétin capable de foncer dans un mur pour montrer qu'il a raison et qu'il peut le traverser alors que c'est impossible. Je suis désolé Ta... Takano... -san, se mit-il à bafouiller tandis que ses larmes montaient en intensité et qu'il commençait à hoqueter. 

Il sentit des bras l'entourer doucement et il ne tenta pas de se dégager, continuant de renifler et de hoqueter tandis qu'il se fondait un peu plus contre le torse de Takano qui murmura:

\- Non, c'est ma faute, je n'avais pas remarqué que ma demande te paraissait si stressante. J'aurai même dû te demander si tu le voulais ou non avant d'imposer mes désirs. Excuse-moi. 

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de larmes interminables, Ritsu finit par se détendre et murmura:

\- C'est que... c'est la première fois qu'on me propose cette alternative et je ne me sentais pas prêt donc, quand tu as insisté, ça m'a braqué... Mais j'ai quand même eu tord d'être aussi exécrable.

\- On a eu tord tout les deux, approuva Takano avant de se taire et de commencer à le bercer doucement. 

Ritsu ferma les yeux, savourant cette proximité rassurante. Il se sentait bien, ainsi collé et bercé contre Takano. Son odeur de jasmin, son corps ferme, sa chaleur. Tout ça était agréable. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de douceur.

\- Je t'aime..., s'entendit-il dire, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Oui, il l'aimait. C'était tellement évident. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper pendant tout ces mois où Takano avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de lui ouvrir les yeux? C'était quand même incroyable d'être aussi borné. Alors qu'il se sentait si bien avec lui.

Il sentit un sourire flotter sur les lèvres de Takano et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime... Ritsu.

Il sentit son abdomen se réchauffer agréablement en entendant le son de son prénom être soufflé par son amour et gronda de plaisir. Il devrait peut-être essayer de l'appeler, lui aussi, par son prénom, un jour. Mais pour le moment, il préférait rester comme ça sans rien dire de plus.

Sauf qu'un certain Yokozawa Takafumi les interrompit dans leur câlin affectif et qu'ils durent se séparer. Mécontent pour Ritsu et agacé pour Takano. 

Finalement, le grand Yokozawa avait décidé de continuer cette réunion et Ritsu fut mit de côté, tout simplement, et alla donc s'occuper de ranger leur département, comme lui avait demandé Takano lors de leur altercation.

Ce serait un autre moyen de se faire pardonner.

Une fois finit, il patienta assis sur sa chaise et commença à compter le temps avec ses doigts. Il ne se rendit pas compte du moment où il s'endormit mais il fut réveillé par une main sur son épaule et par la voix de Takano.

\- Onodera, on rentre.

Se frottant les yeux, Ritsu ne retint pas un baillement et jeta un regard embrumé vers son amant.

\- J'arrive...

Il se leva et grommela en tengant quelque peu, réussissant, malgré tout, à s'habiller sous le regard amusé de Takano. 

\- Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir? lui proposa le plus âgé.

Pourquoi pas.

\- Si tu m'empêche de m'écrouler par terre comme une tour.

\- Donc c'est un oui.

Si ça lui faisait plaisir.

La main de Takano s'empara de la sienne, et il se laissa guider dans les couloirs et même dans la rue. Certaines personnes les regardèrent de travers mais Takano ne le lâcha pas pour autant et le ramena sain et sauf jusqu'à leur immeuble. Bien évidemment, Ritsu se laissa entraîné jusque chez Takano qui se fit un plaisir de lui retirer son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, avant de s'attaquer au reste.

\- Takano, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais...

Un pouffement lui répondit.

\- Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression. Et puis, tu te laisse complètement faire donc ça m'encourage à poursuivre.

Forcément.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva complètement nu, ou presque, Takano lui ayant laissé son boxer. D'ailleurs, son patron s'était dévétit en même temps qu'il s'occupait de lui.

Ils se couchèrent immédiatement, l'un contre l'autre, le visage de Ritsu contre le torse de Takano, la main de celui-ci sur sa hanche et leurs jambes mélées entre elles.

\- Du coup, demanda alors Takano en murmurant à son oreille. Tu voudrais bien emménager avec moi, un jour?

Un grognement lui répondit et Takano ne sut pas vraiment la réponse, puisque Ritsu s'endormit presque immédiatement dans ses bras.

Bah, il lui reposerait la question le lendemain. Ce n'était pas pressé après tout.

Il s'endormit à son tour presque aussi vite, écoutant la respiration de son si adorable et terrible kohaï, partant dans des songes dont lui seul avait le secret et que seul Ritsu pourrait combler.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà OwO
> 
> Comme je vous l'avais dis, chiant à mourir XD
> 
> Ils ont de la chance d'être aussi mignon.


End file.
